Storm
by Nicole4211
Summary: Lucy is on her way home after a job and runs into a nasty thunderstorm. She's in desperate need of help and who else comes along but Laxus, showing up like a bolt of lightning to rescue her. This is for LaLu week and is in collaboration with Approvesport who drew an awesome picture to accompany this fic. Check it out!


**This is for LaLu week and the prompt "storm." This is in collaboration with Approvesports picture which you can find on her Tumblr and DeviantArt page as well as mine. I will also post it as the story cover on here. It is incredible as always! She does such amazing work! You will notice where the picture fits in to this story.**

* * *

**Storm**

The rain started, coming down in sheets as I hurried along the increasingly muddy path. I could hear the rumblings of thunder in the distance and I picked up my pace, hoping that I could find some sort of shelter before the storm really hit. But it wasn't looking good. The sky was a violent shade of grey, the wind blowing so hard that my hair kept slicing across my face and blinding me.

A bolt of lightning lit up the sky, cracking the horizon in half. It was followed by a loud booming thunder and I couldn't help but cringe at the noise, trying to tuck my head into my body like a turtle hiding in its shell.

Oh this was bad.

Usually I liked thunderstorms. Sitting inside my small apartment, curled up on the sofa with a good book while the elements battled outside. But being in it, that was a different story.

I jumped when another bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, accompanied almost immediately by thunder which told me that the storm was close… too close.

And I still hadn't found shelter.

I muttered a curse at myself under my breath, wishing I hadn't used Horologium earlier that day when I'd had to cross a muddy stream; all in the name of vanity too. I hadn't wanted to get my shoes dirty. But now, here I was, my shoes soaked beyond repair and my body starting to shake because it was getting colder and colder every passing second.

I had been sure I would be able to make it home before the storm hit; which was why I'd decided to pass through the last town instead of stopping and staying at a hotel. I guess I'd miscalculated because I was still a good mile and a half away and even though I was moving as quickly as I could, the slick ground didn't allow for more than a fast walk.

After another flash of lightning that was way closer than I was comfortable with, I started to glance around the area, increasingly desperate to find some sort of shelter… anything. But all I could see was an open field and a few naked trees which wouldn't help at all.

I knew I couldn't keep walking like this, not with the way the storm was getting worse. With every crack of thunder I became more and more tense, my nerves on edge and the cold rain began to soak into my bones, chilling my entire body. But what could I do? I thought about my spirits, trying to think if there was anything any of them could do but most of them were attack spirits. None could really help in a situation like this. There was absolutely no point in asking for an umbrella from Virgo. I was already completely soaked and with as hard as the wind was blowing, it wouldn't be able to stop much anyway.

Thunder suddenly boomed across the land, the sound so loud it seemed as if the sky was splitting in half. I cowered down in fear, folding my arms around my body. I was shaking uncontrollably, whether from the cold or fear, I didn't know and as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky, I wondered if I was going to make it through this storm alive.

The accompanying rumble of thunder made a sob lodge itself inside my throat and I ran, fear and helplessness overwhelming me. Why had I thought I could make it to Magnolia? Why hadn't I just stayed in the last town where it was safe?

The heal of my shoe stuck into the muddy ground and before I could do anything, I stumbled forward, falling hard on my hands and knees. Pain lanced up my leg and I grabbed my ankle which was now throbbing and swelling rapidly.

Shit! What was I going to do now?

The air around me crackled and electricity made the hairs on my arm stand on end. Oh God, oh God… I started to crawl on the ground, desperate to get away from the area. My teeth clenched against the pain in my ankle and when a crack of lightning lit up the air beside me, I screamed and covered my head, falling to the muddy ground.

This was it. I was going to be struck by lightning and…

A hand pressed against the center of my back and I jumped forward to get away, immediately wincing when pain zipped up my leg.

"Lucy, are you ok?" a familiar voice asked and my eyes shot up, finding Laxus bent over in front of me, a look of concern on his face.

"L-Laxus!"

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, reaching his hand out to help me up.

I shook my head and grabbed at my ankle. "I can't. I twisted it," I said and then cringed when another clap of thundered echoed around the area.

Laxus moved closer and gingerly touched the injured area, his fingers sliding over my wet skin. "Yea you definitely did. And you did a good job of it too," he said.

I stared at his face which was studying my ankle. He was already soaked from the rain and his large fur lined coat was limp over his body. "How did you get here?" I asked, wondering how I'd missed him while I'd been walking.

He turned a grin at me, sliding his hand up my leg to my calf. "I like thunderstorms."

A new feeling traveled up my leg and I wiggled slightly at the feeling, gulping as his eyes locked with mine. Wow, I'd never realized just how arresting his gaze was. His blue eyes pierced something inside of me and made my throat constrict with some unnamed emotion.

"Here, let me help you up," Laxus said and came around my side. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and then slid the other beneath my knees, lifting me effortlessly off of the ground.

Thunder crashed loudly around us and I tensed in his arms, burying my face against his chest for a moment before I heard him chuckle near my ear.

Embarrassed, I pulled away slightly.

"Are you afraid of the thunder, blondie?" he asked, his hand in my hair as he cradled me close.

I bit my lip nervously and shook my head. "N-no."

"You should be," he said and then suddenly, the world flashed around me, the landscape a blur as we sped down the path.

I clutched him tightly, my arms circling around his neck. His masculine scent filled my nose as I buried my face into his neck and before I knew it, the rain had ceased and the wind was no longer chilling me to the bone. I lifted my head up and was amazed when I found myself inside a small cabin and then Laxus gently laid me down on a soft sofa.

"Where are we?" I asked in wonder, gazing around the room. On one wall was a stone fireplace with no fire burning inside of it but several stacks of chopped wood beside it. On another was several doorways, one closed and the other slightly open, revealing what looked to be a bathroom. At the back end of the room was a small kitchen and an old wooden table separated it from the rest of the room.

"I found this place several years ago while on my way back from a mission. It was abandoned and in need of repair so over time I fixed it up and use it once in a while when I want to get away," Laxus answered while he walked towards the bathroom and then disappeared inside. He emerged a few moments later with several towels piled in his arms and knelt down beside me, holding one out for me to take.

"Thank you," I said, grabbing the surprisingly plush towel and using it to wipe off my face and arms. I felt the cushions shift slightly and looked up, finding Laxus sitting on the other end of the sofa. He reached his hands out and grasped my leg just above my ankle and my entire body flinched, not so much from pain but from the jolt that flew up my leg.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful," he said and placed my foot on his lap where a folded up blue towel rested.

With more care than I would have ever thought he could manage, Laxus started wiping the water off my foot and ankle then dried off my leg up to my knee. My ankle was still throbbing but it wasn't quite as bad as before and I figured I must have just twisted it good but nothing permanent.

"What were you doing out in the storm?" Laxus asked while he gently fingered the swelling over my ankle.

I winced slightly but it wasn't too bad. "I was coming back from a job. I thought I'd be able to make it home before it hit."

"Let me get you some ice. It will help with the swelling."

I watched Laxus lift my foot carefully and then he stood up and placed my foot, along with the towel, back on the couch. His heavy booted feet walked across the room and a few minutes later he came back with a bag full of ice which he placed on top of my ankle with a cloth covering it.

"Thank you," I said but then started shivered. I knew it wasn't directly from the ice but it sure wasn't helping. I'd been cold since it had started raining and even though it felt much better away from the elements outside, it was still chilly and my clothes were still soaking wet.

"You're cold. Let me start a fire for you," he said and crouched down in front of the fireplace, messing around with the chopped wood till a warm blaze started crackling inside.

"Thank you… again," I said when he finally stepped back and I suddenly realized that his clothes were as soaked as mine, clinging to his body like a second skin. Every muscle was outlined perfectly through the grey shirt and I had to tear my gaze away before I was caught openly gawking at the man.

Laxus turned to me and grinned. "No problem. I'm going to go change. I'll be back out in a sec."

I watched him turn and head towards the closed door on the other side of the room and as he went, he lifted his sodden shirt over his head and draped it over the back of a nearby chair. My mouth practically fell open at the sight. He was massively built, his shoulders incredibly broad and practically every inch of him was covered in muscle. It was a good thing he was facing the opposite way because this time, I didn't think I'd be able to look away.

When the door closed behind him, I sighed in relief and a little bit in disappointment and fingered my own wet clothing. The fire was definitely warming the place up but I was still cold and I knew that the wet clothes weren't helping one bit.

Barely a minute later, Laxus walked back through the door in a fresh set of clothing and then suddenly he threw a sweatshirt in my direction. I caught it in time before it smacked against my face and I grinned at him, once again thanking him for helping me.

"I'll uh, leave you alone for a minute while you change," he said and closed the bedroom door behind him.

After a brief pause to make sure he didn't come back through, I quickly yanked my shirt over my head and threw it to the floor in a messy plop. Then I grabbed the sweatshirt and pulled it over my head, laughing at how large it was on me.

Now what about my shorts?

I knew that the sweatshirt was big enough to cover all the way down that far but did I dare take them off too? That would be a bit much wouldn't it?

The door opened and Laxus came walking back inside. "Here. This should help too," he said and unfolded a blanket and laid it over me.

Wow, what service.

"Looks a little big," he commented with a smirk as he eyes his sweatshirt on me.

I smiled back and then pulled the blanket up to my chest. "It feels great!"

He walked back across the room and grabbed a couple glasses out of a cabinet and started filling them up with water from a jug. I wiggled uncomfortably on the sofa as I watched him. My shorts were driving me nuts. The wetness made it nearly impossible for me to move at all and with my ankle already bothering me, I was getting fed up with them.

Stealing a quick look at Laxus who was still busy in the kitchen, I reached my hands beneath the blanket and quickly yanked my shorts off, careful as I pulled them over my ankle and then threw them on the floor beside my shirt. The blanket concealed everything and even if that wasn't there, his sweatshirt was big enough to cover anything indecent.

Laxus walked back over and handed me a glass of water before he took a seat in the chair perpendicular to the sofa that I was on. "Sorry it's just water. That's all I have here," he said and I quickly shook my head.

"No please. This is great. You've been really nice. I appreciate everything."

He only nodded his head at my words and then started drinking from his glass. It was silent for several moments and when he finished and pulled his glass from his lips, the next words from his mouth floored me. "I like your decision to take off your shorts."

To be continued

* * *

**LOL ok, not the best story but whatever. At least I published something and that's better than nothing, right? **

**Anywho, I will be finishing this with another update later this week which will satisfy the Passion prompt… and maybe satisfy Lucy as well *insert evil laugh***

**Happy lalu week!**


End file.
